


The Surprise~

by PhoenixStar73



Series: Coffee Shop AU [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood is so gone for Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Alec Lightwood, Boys In Love, College Student Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane adores Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Surprises, They have been together for a month, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Barista Alec Lightwood, now happily seeing Magnus Bane, have been enjoying each other's company every morning for the past month since they first met one another one particular morning.  Alec particularly enjoys it when Magnus comes to work with him on the commute and helps him to open the coffee shop.Alec couldn't be happier, until Magnus calls him out of the blue to tell him he can't make it that morning ~Malec- Fluffformerly titled Change is a Good Thing
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Coffee Shop AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767697
Comments: 17
Kudos: 145





	The Surprise~

**Author's Note:**

> this is the 2nd story in my Coffee shop AU

“I actually don’t need to go into work early tomorrow, Alexander. I think I’m going to try to go to the doctors, I’m not feeling too well. So why don’t you go without me tomorrow morning?” Magnus says over the phone.

Alec stares at the phone in his hand. _WHAT –_

But even as the shock registers in his head, he knows this was inevitable.

Every morning since that first day they met, it is the same routine: 

They meet at the subway station, they ride it together, oblivious to the crowding and bothersome people. They go to the coffee shop by 530am, where Alec opens up shop. Magnus takes a seat and waits right in front, making cute faces at Alec until Alec bursts out laughing. And then Magnus beams at him in return.

Alec then proceeds to make them two cinnamon lattes with warmed almond croissants – the coffee shop’s specialty – which is currently their favorite. Then Alec would bring those treats over to where Magnus is sitting. 

He joins Magnus, whose eyes are dancing as Alec sits down next to him, a soft smile playing around his lips.

They steal time for a quick breakfast, accompanied with soft words and Eskimo kisses before the morning rush arrives.

_But not this morning?!_

“Uh, okay,” Alec says slowly. 

It won’t be the same this morning without Magnus coming into work with him. 

“Well, you gotta do what you gotta do, I guess?” he says lightly. “I’ll miss you,” he then says quietly.

“Aww, darling,” Magnus says reverently into the phone. “I’ll miss you too. Hey, I’ll come by after work, okay? Like the usual.”

That makes Alec feel a lot better. “Okay,” he says, now smiling. “I guess I should get some sleep now. It will be hell trying to wake up and get to the shop by 530am without you…but I’ll survive. Good luck at the doctor’s tomorrow, and I will see you in the evening. Good night, babe.”

Magnus smiles into the phone. “Good night, babe,” he says softly, as Alec hangs up.

…

 _BZZZZ!_ goes the alarm clock.

 _5AM!_ Alec’s brain screams.

His eyes fly open. Right. He’s commuting to work today. But no Magnus, since he has his doctor’s appointment.

Somehow it is just that much harder today to get up, brush his teeth, put on clothes, and trudge it out to the subway platform. 

Over the last month, he’s become too used to having that shiny someone next to him who’s able to make even the most annoying or dingy of places seem tolerable and even wonderful. 

That is what Magnus does for him and his days.

The way that he fell for that man isn’t even funny.

And yes, he knows it’s only for this morning and that he will see him once the day is done. But it doesn’t stop the emptiness in his heart. He misses him.

_Stop it Alec, this is so silly ---_

You’ll see him later! 

_But still --_

He does.

Sighing, he walks toward the coffee shop a bit morosely – he hasn’t opened the coffee shop on his own since a month ago, and the piece of him that’s missing is even more noticeably now, especially since the first day of the early opening is the day that he and Magnus ran into one another…

WAIT – that was a month ago? His head is spinning.

So, it’s actually their monthaversary? And he didn’t even think of this?

Alec feels slight panic but then calms down.

It’s only been a month, he reasons within himself. Surely Magnus wouldn’t remember right? 

A measly 30 days. Well, he kinda hopes Magnus will forget, because Alec did not plan anything. 

_And now he feels terrible._

Maybe it will just be a regular day, he thinks. After all, a monthaversary isn’t really important – 6 month, 1 year, longer type of anniversaries – now those really hold merit.

God forbid -- if one should forget one of those type of anniversaries!

He unlocks the door to the coffee shop, and the clock on the wall says 540am…and egad, he’s ten minutes late! What was he doing, idling and getting lost in thought. Now he would need to hurry to get ready!

He quickly runs to the back, changes into his work uniform, then comes back out to arrange equipment and to make coffee.

The little bell by the door rings. He looks at the clock. It’s 550am! And he forgot to lock the door – again! He is kicking himself – what kind of worker is he, that he forgets his whole routine, just because Magnus isn’t here to ground him?

“Hi, I’ll be right with you,” he says, as he turns around.

“Oh, no need for that, Lightwood,” a familiar voice says.

Maia Roberts – his work partner. _But –_

“What are you doing here?” he asked. “I’m the one that opens – not you…”

_And in fact –_

“Who’s taking your kids to school today?” he asked. Like their boss, she has young ones at home that she normally drives to school every morning.

“Oh, they are at Grandma’s,” she says offhandedly. But her brown eyes twinkle, and Alec is immediately suspicious.

“Maia,” Alec says slowly, starting to get suspicious. “Is there something I need to know?”

“Oh, nothing,” Maia says, her eyes looking elsewhere, and now she is acting coy. Then her eyes are back on his. “Well, let’s just say I got propositioned for a good cause. And I also got a babysitter for a week.”

“Hello, darling.”

In the doorway is Magnus Bane with the biggest smile on his face. He's carrying a huge bouquet of red and white roses with baby’s breath. His brown eyes are soft, and sparkling, and they are making Alec’s heart beat like no other.

Alec can only gawk toward the spectacle in the doorway.

“What are you doing here? Didn’t you say you had to go to the doctor’s?” he asked breathlessly. His heart is pounding in his chest.

Magnus grins sheepishly.

“Well, that may have been a little white lie,” he admits. “But I did get these for you. And I convinced Maia to take your shift for today so we can get some lunch and spend the afternoon together after your class ends. Happy monthaversary, Alexander.”

Alec is speechless.

“So…” Magnus says, as he walks closer to the counter, where Maia and Alec are standing. “Am I forgiven for not coming with you to work today?” he murmurs when his lips are near Alec's ears.

His breath tickles the sensitive skin there, and Alec shivers.

"You're forgiven," he whispers.

"Then you can have these," Magnus says, handing the bouquet to him. Alec dips his head in and sniffs the roses. Oh they are heavenly...

"Thank you babe," Alec says softly, and he leans in to kiss Magnus softly. Then he flushes. "But I didn't get you anything..."

He is really embarrassed now...

Magnus only grins. "Don't worry about it, I felt like giving these to you. The surprised look on your face was more than worth it. Besides, we will be spending the rest of the day together. Anyway, there's no real obligation. I just want to spend the day with you."

"Well, yes," Alec says, his cheeks still pink, but now he is smiling widely. "I would like that very much."

They embrace, nearly forgetting that Maia is right there with them. 

“A story to tell the kids,” Maia murmurs, so softly that almost no one hears.

But Alec hears, and something soft settles within him, resulting in the goofiest smile on his face.

Yes, it’s only been a month, but Alec Lightwood already knows what’s in his heart.

Alec Lightwood is in love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked reading "The Surprise" won't you leave a comment/kudo for this fic below? I would greatly appreciate it!


End file.
